Mega Man ZX (manga)
Mega Man ZX, known as in Japan, is a manga by Shin Ogino based on the game Mega Man ZX. The manga was serialized in Fami2 Comic from August 2006 to August 2007, and published in two tankōbon volumes (each with 7 chapters) by Enterbrain in Japan in 2007, and by Udon in US in 2010. On December 17, 2019, it was announced that both the Rockman ZX would be reprinted by Fukkan in 2020 to commemorate the release of Mega Man Zero/ZX Legacy Collection. The reprint will also include the Rockman ZX Advent manga and one illustration by Makoto Yabe and Toru Nakayama, each in one volume.[http://www.rockman-corner.com/2019/12/the-rockman-zx-manga-is-getting-reprint.html Protodude's Rockman Corner: The Rockman ZX Manga is Getting a Reprint With New Content]Fukkan.com Release information Story They call him Mega Man The manga begins by introducing Biometals, ancient objects created to fight against Mavericks. An amusement park is being attacked by Mavericks, and a boy named Vent sees his mother killed by Galleons. Ten years later, Vent is a transporter from Giro Express that is having fun with his friend Sho. Vent's boss, Girouette (Giro for short), calls him to deliver a package for the Guardians in a forest, and they are attacked by Mavericks. Vent falls over a cliff and when he wakes up, Giro tells him to find the package and take it to their client at the rendezvous point. He runs into them while looking for the package and they identify each other. They are suddenly attacked by a giant Maverick, and Vent tells the Guardians they should run away, but they refuses to leave without the Biometal. Vent tries to protect them, and the Biometal Model X Megamerge with him, giving him the power to stop the Maverick, following it. Before he leaves, the Guardian he protected, Prairie, introduces herself and thanks him, and Vent tells his name and job. Defeat the Mavericks Vent defeats the giant Maverick and reaches the rendezvous point, telling the other Guardians that their friends need help. They all leave except for Fleuve, who talks with Vent. Fleuve is contacted by the Guardians, who says that everyone is alright. Fleuve asks if there is another delivery person nearby, and the Guardians spot a battle far away. After hearing it, Vent decides to go to the area to see if Giro is safe. He goes through a lot of Mavericks and Prairie manages to contact him, giving Giro's position and asking to take a chip with him. When he arrives, Vent is attacked by a large Maverick. He is severely hurt, to the point he can't move, but when it tries to finish him off, someone appears and saves him. The Secret of the Guardians The person that saved Vent is Giro, who can also use a Biometal. They talk with each other and use a teleporter to go to the Guardian Base. Vent is surprised by the flying base, and when Prairie asks if he took the chip, he takes a lot of objects from his pockets (including a PET, a Servbot toy, and a Game Boy Advance) before finding it and the Biometal. Prairie formally introduces herself, saying she is the commanding officer of the Guardians, and explains everything. Suddenly, there is a report that Mavericks are attacking Area D and reading to the residential area, and they need reinforcements. Vent rushes off to protect the residential area, and Giro follows. They both Megamerge and fight the Mavericks. Then an injured Guardian tells Vent that Giro has been captured by the Mavericks. Vent sees Giro being pined down by Serpent, the president of Slither Inc., and is put under his control. The Miraculous Double Megamerge Vent tries to free Giro. After the battle, Giro is very injured but he snaps out of it. Then Serpent hits him with a lightning. Vent attacks Serpent, but Prometheus repels his attack and Serpent hits him with a lighting too. Vent is so hurt he changes back to his regular form. Serpent, Prometheus, and Pandora leave the two injured Mega Man to the Mavericks. Giro gives Vent Model Z, but by doing so he dies. Vent is very sad and he yells how he can't save anyone. Model Z tells him about the double megamerge while the Mavericks approach to kill him. He choose to try it, but after destroying the Mavericks, he faints off exhaustion. Vent awakes in the Guardian Base and finds Sho and other friends that were rescued by the Guardians. Hivolt's Flash Vent goes to Area E and faces Hivolt the Raptoroid. A Challenge from the Sea Vent defeats Hivolt and obtains Model H, giving it for Fleuve to analyze. Afterwards he goes to Area F. Lurerre Zone Vent faces Lurerre the Abysroid. The Double Megamerge of Friendship Vent defeats Lurerre and obtains Model L, and discovers he can double megamerge with other Biometals. After that Vent and Sho go to Area G. Meanwhile, Serpent prepares an attack. The Burning City While Vent is away from the Guardian Base, Prometheus attacks the base and Vent is attacked by Fistleo the Predatoroid and Hurricaune the Wolveroid. He faces the two and, after a difficult battle, defeats them, obtains Model F, and goes to the Guardian Base. Guardian Base Under attack The Guardian Base is heavily damaged. Vent fights against Protectos the Goreroid and Leganchor the Gelroid. The Terrifying Super Purprill Purprill captures Sho and uses him to make a deal with Vent, trading his friend by Models F, H and L. Purprill absorbs the Biometals and becomes extremely powerful, easily beating Vent. However, after giving Vent a beating, Purprill's body cracks and falls apart, the power being too much for his body. Vent obtains Model P, but the three Biometals absorbed by Purprill are damaged and can't be used. Vent takes them to the Guardian Base so Fleuve can repair them, and in the base, he sees Serpent is announcing to the public the start of Project Haven, and that he will use the power of Model W to lead the people as the king of the world. Project Haven Serpent unleashes several Mavericks to cause havoc and gather negative emotions, and Vent goes out to stop him. Vent uses Model P to follow Flammole without being noticed, entering Slither Inc. Prometheus notices Vent and kills the clueless Flammole for leading him to the building. Vent fights against Prometheus and Pandora. Fleuve repaired the Biometals and Sho goes after Vent to deliver them. Face Off! Mega Man vs. Mega Man!! Serpent Megamerges with Model W, becoming a Mega Man and facing Vent. During the battle, Sho finds Vent and delivers the Biometals. With the Biometals, Vent apparently wins, but Model W absorbs his energy and Serpent transforms again. The Light of Courage Vent defeats Serpent. See also *Rockman ZX Advent (manga) References Category:Manga